User talk:Aya42
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Aya42 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew I Really Thought You Should See This Against my better judgment I've decided to contact you because I feel this really needs to be brought to your attention. Below you will find one of those infamous 'diff' pages, but this one is a little special. See, here's how it goes: The only edit I've made to the Edgar Ross page in quite some time is to add a pic to the gallery. Now in this particular instance, I used the button that appears on the article page itself to add pictures to the gallery. This is important because it means I never edited the page itself. But look how many things got attributed to me, none of which I could possibly have done from the quick add pic window: So, I hope we can both finally agree that there is a strong possibility (100%, in my estimation) that I never had anything to do with your code being removed at all, but got credit anyway. : In this instance, it looks as if that diff covers several revisions: from the revision by Supermutantslayer450 up until your last edit (note it says "5 intermediate revisions not shown"). If you just diff from the revision prior you yours, then only the one thing has changed. ::Be that as it may, I really think you need to drop this. Please? I don't expect an apology, but it would really help to better our relationship if you could provide one. And keep in mind that you earned my hostility, but I'm not a grudge-holder... - JackFrost23 06:13, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : You're right, though. I was out of line and somewhat rude, for which I sincerely apologize. You clearly do a lot of good work for the wiki, and I did make something of a mountain out of a molehill. ::Thank you, I appreciate that. Apology is, of course, completely accepted. I also want to apologize to you that I was verbally abusive with you, but in my defense, you started off on the wrong foot and persisted long past when you should've just stopped. : Having said that, however, as a gesture of goodwill, I'd appreciate it if you'd remove your most recent comment on this page. It's a tad rude don't you think? - Aya42 16:36, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll remove it, but I wanted you to respond because when I said you should have a discussion with us about removing the 100% section from the missions page, I didn't mean to tell us you were going to remove the section and then just go do it. So that in itself was a little disrespectful. Y'know? ::Not that it really matters because I've decided instead to put together a streamlined template for quick, easy 100% completion reference that will hide on the bottoms of the pages. It's just gonna be links to pages that already have the lists and details and everything, so your percentage data will still be read on the pages themselves and won't be necessary for what I'm doing. Cheers! - JackFrost23 17:35, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Prices Uh... what are you doing? Why don't you add this stuff to the articles? --Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 23:26, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'm just editing in my own area until it's ready to move, so hopefully others won't fiddle with it till I'm done. - Aya42 23:29, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Since You're So Good With the Percentages... ...perhaps you can help me figure out this dilemma: How the Hell is R* Calculating 94 Locations? Any kind of help you might be able to offer on this would be much appreciated. Cheers! - JackFrost23 20:21, August 16, 2010 (UTC) You Rock! Thanks for doing the work and find most of the Missing Persons. Saves me having to re-play to find their names. :) Although it looks like the 1st one at El Presidio is still a mystery... Good job. - JackFrost23 15:47, November 5, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks. It's a shame I only started making a note of the names after finishing the story, at which point I couldn't find out the two I already did for the costume requirements. :/ Aya42 20:42, November 6, 2010 (UTC)